


*My Brother, My Enemy*

by Aly130 (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Post-Breaking Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aly130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a strange call from Peter and Charlotte. Then, the Cullens find out that there is a person in Jasper's past he's been hiding ever since he and Alice joined the Cullens. When this person shows up, the Cullens are attacked and forced to live without two important members of their family. Who is this strange person? And most importantly, how will they cope with the loss of two members?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time for me to write in present tense.
> 
> The story is almost all canon, Post Breaking Dawn. I said almost all canon, because there will be something different compared to the books, but I don't think it makes it AU. Just slightly.

Four years. That's how much has passed since Renesmee was born. All that time, our life has been a constant paradise. The emotions in the house are all positive and what's the most important; my Alice is happy. There is no one to threaten us and no one is sad; so all that's left to do is enjoy our endless lives. I really like it, and I'm grateful to Edward for bringing Bella and Nessie into our family. Sometimes I can't understand how we managed to live without them. And here I am, lying on the bed with my beautiful wife, enjoying the peaceful climate.

That is, until she shifts in my arms and looks up at me, her eyebrows furrowed and her emotions changing slightly.

She sighs and then says, "Jazz, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, darlin'?" I ask, sitting up.

Her big, innocent eyes bore into mine as she sits up as well and takes my hand in hers. "Promise you won't be mad at me?"

I smile, not understanding where this is going. "Yes, I promise. Now tell me," I command softly.

She sighs again and stares at our hands. "I've been having these visions for a while. It's always the same only it gets clearer and clearer. Now I know it definitely will be happening."

I cup her cheek with my hands. "What is it about?" I can feel she is concerned, and, even though I don't know what the vision is about, it makes me uncomfortable.

She bites her lip. "At first I see the Volturi, and then it mostly focuses on this vampire. He's in the woods, it seems vaguely familiar, but I can't identify the place. I see him feeding on a human." We both wince at that.

I raise a brow. It doesn't make sense why she would see that. "What does the man look like?" My voice is serious.

"At first I couldn't see him, but now I can pretty much tell you every detail. He is tall, as tall as you and his hair is pale blond. His eyes have this shining in them, they make me feel weird. I don't recognize him."

I search through my memories. Who do I know that is tall, with pale blond hair and shining in his eyes? Peter has pale blond hair, but he is smaller than me. I can't think of anyone with such a physical appearance.

I glance down at Alice and I blurt out two questions at once. "Have you told anyone about it? Does Edward know?"

She smiles at me. "No and no. I didn't find it relevant and I don't know if you noticed, but lately, Edward has been too busy with his wife and child to be around much."

"Do you see anything else about this man? Maybe his intentions?" She closes her eyes and searches into the future, but when she opens them, I already know the answer.

"No. Only this vision. But I think we shouldn't worry; I don't see us being in danger."

I look at her for a moment, and then I nod slowly. "I suppose you're right. We should tell Carlisle, though. Just so he knows what's going on." I sit up and take her with myself as well, but before we have a chance to leave the room, my phone rings.

I quickly pick up, only to see Peter's name on the screen.

"Hey, Pete."

There is some noise in the background; I hear Charlotte's voice, then Peter talks into the phone. "Major, I need you to tell me something. Has Alice had any strange visions these days?" He speaks hurriedly, like he's in a rush, and I look at Alice questioningly, wondering if I should tell my friend about what she has seen. She nods her head once.

"Yes, she's seen this man in the woods, killing a human. It doesn't seem relevant, though; I don't even know why she sees him."

Peter takes in a shaky breath and there is shuffling again. "Jasper," – he uses my name, which means something serious is going on, but it's the tone in his voice that worries me – "Listen to me, I've had this feeling for a few days now that we are all in great danger, I think you and the Cullens need to…" He abruptly stops speaking, then there is a loud crash, and I hear voices yelling and shrieking mixing with loud noise, it somehow sounds like someone is fighting. As I think about that, I start frantically calling out to my best friend.

"Pete? Peter, are you there? Peter!"

Silence. All I get is silence. No more voices or noise, everything is just… quiet. I feel like I'm talking to myself. I am about to end the call, when a voice speaks in the phone.

"Hello, Jasper."

The voice doesn't say anything else, but I recognize it instantly.

The phone falls out of my hand and I stand there, frozen, unable to move or to even think straight.

"Robbie..." I whisper, staring ahead of me, the memories assaulting my mind.


	2. All We Can Do is Wait

Alice calls my name; she asks me what's wrong, but I can't give her an answer. Only one word keeps echoing through my head.

_Impossible._

My years with Maria play in my mind like a film, and before I know it, I reach out to the phone and dial Peter's number. He doesn't answer it; all I get is this beeping sound, and I almost rip the cell phone to pieces. While a part of me is panicked, another part of me is beyond angry. Alice doesn't understand anything, but I don't pay attention to her. I run down into the living room and call out to every member of the family. Luckily, they are all home, including Edward, Bella and Nessie. Alice is standing right behind me, confused, and they all surround me within a matter of seconds. Even though they all get a feeling of unease from my pissed off expression, Edward is the most confused; I imagine it is because of the chaos in my head.

I close my eyes and force myself to calm down. Then I glance at my family and, before I start speaking, I feel Alice taking my hand in hers.

"Something's happened to Peter and Charlotte," I say, and I feel the same emotions coming from everyone: curiosity and concern. "I don't know what, but I certainly know why and who caused it."

I take a breath and continue. "His name is Robbie; he's Peter's biological brother. He was changed around the time Peter was. They were the only ones I could call friends from my time with Maria. We had each others' backs in fight and with handling the newborns, and we talked a lot. I don't know how he knew, but Robbie told Peter and me that Charlotte was Peter's mate. Then, five years after Pete and Char ran off, they came back for me. But…"

Their emotions shift into disbelief because they already know what I'm about to say.

"We left Robbie there. It was my idea. After Peter and Charlotte were gone, I noticed that Robbie was changing. Before, he didn't feel anything for Maria behind his actions. But after they left, he truly started to love her. I thought that maybe he would've wanted to come with us, away from the battles, but in the end he would've wanted to go back. So we left him there, on his own, even though we had once promised that we wouldn't abandon each other." I direct my eyes to Alice. "He's the one you saw," I tell her.

Her gaze burns into my own. "Why didn't you tell me?" she breaths.

I press my lips into a firm line. "I'd sworn to myself that I'd never mention him again unless it was absolutely necessary."

She nods, and nobody speaks for moments.

Emmett is the one to break the silence.

"So what you're saying is that he wants revenge?"

I nod my head.

"What can we do?" Rosalie questions, her voice and eyes hard.

I think for a moment. "For now, all we can do is wait. Unless… Alice?" I call out to my wife, but she seems so lost in thought that I doubt she hears me. She snaps out of it and our eyes lock for a moment. I can see and feel the guilt she's feeling.

"Jazz... in my vision... with the vampire in the woods... it's in Calgary. I'm sorry." I understand why she feels guilty. She thinks she should've known it was in Calgary, right were Peter and Charlotte live, and she should've warned them.

I put my arms around her and hug her tightly. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have identified a forest."

I want to say more, but the phone rings, cutting me off. Carlisle picks it up and sets it on speaker.

"Could you all come out in the back yard? I don't want to invade your home," Robbie says, and when the line goes dead, they all look at me.

I suddenly feel scared because we don't have a plan, and even though he is outnumbered, I know he won't leave without a fight. I'd known he was coming, but now that he is here, I don't know what to do.

I choose to do what he said. I don't want mess up the house, and if we're outside, the girls can run away easily in the case of a fight.

"Let's go," I mutter under my breath, taking Alice's hand and heading out.

We try get as far away from the house as possible, close to the woods, and once we're settled, I make sure to hide Alice behind my back, knowing she's terrified. I am, too, even though I try not to show it. I'm afraid of the possibility of anyone getting hurt.

The whole family feels the same: overwhelmed, worried, afraid — all of them fearing the worst.

I briefly notice Bella whispering something to Jacob, and then we hear footsteps. I smell his scent before he comes into my view.

I gasp at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Right. Did you like it? Or you didn't like it? Leave a review to let me know if it's worth continuing this.


End file.
